Machine Passage
|theme=Machine/Battleship interior |common enemies=Bronto Burt, Dale, Pichikuri, Plasma Wisp, Scarfy, Sword Knight, Waddle Dee}} Machine Passage is an Air Ride course in Kirby Air Ride. General Information The course beings with a straightaway that inclines up slightly. There are patches of rougher metal after the incline that may slow some machines down. Waddle Dees and Wheelie Bikes may appear here. The course then turns right and branches out into three paths. # The player can choose to turn right immediately and glide onto various see-saw-like platforms that will shift depending on Kirby's position on the platforms. # The player may also choose to go past the right leading to the see-saws by going straight and dropping down. This path leads to an area with a glowing water-like substance. On the sides of the area are rails that the player can ride on. At the top right of this room, one can see the aforementioned see-saw platforms. # The player can skip the first right turn and glide across the drop. They will land on a slanted marquee display with arrows going in the direction of the course. On this display is a Boost Panel. The end of this path reveals another Boost Panel to the right. If the player is not careful, they can fall into the room with the the glowing water. All the paths connect and turn to the right, only to branch out into two paths again. The left path is a glass tunnel that inclines upwards and turns to the right. The end of this path is a jump. The right path is flat and turns to the right, but is filled with numerous fans that the player can run into and break. These two paths converge into a room with fans that can lift some lighter machines off the floor. After this, the course takes a sharp left U-turn, then inclines upwards. Another left turn leads to a cannon that, after Kirby enters it, will fire the player into a floating, curving section of the course. This curving section winds to the right, and has two Boost Panels on the inside of the curve. It leads to a room with moving and non-moving disks. Right before entering the room, the player can go to the very left of the room to glide off a ramp, or go to the right to ride atop a narrow platform that juts over the disks. In the room with disks itself, if Kirby hits the disks, he will lose a lot of momentum. There are also rails on the sides of the room. Past this room is another U-turn, but it turns to the right and is not as sharp as the first one. This turn leads into a room with mysterious creatures in containment tubes. There are also conveyor belts that move side to side, making control difficult. After the belts, the player must turn left. There are two ramps, but only one is raised, while the other is lowered. They alternate positions from time to time. After these ramps, the player must make another U-turn to the left, then a turn to the right, and then another U-turn to the left. From there, the finish line is in sight. There are blocks that may move to obstruct Kirby if not avoided, and ramps that may sometimes activate for Kirby to glide off of. This race course has lots of turns, just like Checker Knights, which makes the Swerve Star and Wheelie Scooter ideal machines to use for races. There is a room with plasma on the walls and floor; this is where numerous Plasma Wisps can be found. Another feature is the cannon that shoots the character to the other side of the course once the player gets "outside" the tunnels of Machine Passage. An awkward thing about this course is that most, if not all of its rooms have either boosts, rails or fans, which propels the character up in the air. The outside of the Machine Passage closely resembles that of the board of the Halberd. Also, there are containment tubes containing three-eyed blob-like creatures. Music Trivia *Along with Magma Flows, this track has an unusually high number of shortcuts and forked roads. *The course's primary music track includes samples of Tuvan throat singing. *The music that plays on this course was reused as the music for the EX Stage of Access Ark in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Gallery Machine Passage 1.png|Glass tunnel Machine Passage 2.png|The outside Machinepassageoutside.jpg|Kirby racing along the exterior Machine Passage 3.png|Sideways conveyor belts Machine Passage 4.png|Final stretch Machinepassageinside.jpg|3-eyed creatures Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Air Ride courses Category:Metal